


Заткнись и поцелуй меня

by FB_YA_2019 (WTF_Young_Adult), mistralle



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/FB_YA_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: — Ты неисправим, — вздохнул Эндрю.— Я горжусь тобой, — ответил Нил. — Что в этом плохого?





	Заткнись и поцелуй меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shut up and kiss me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308056) by [emmerrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr). 



Эндрю только закончил кормить кошек и поставил кофе, как открылась дверь — Нил вернулся из магазина.

Пока Эндрю доставал из шкафа две чашки и разворачивался, Нил уже возник в дверном проёме. На запястье у него болтался пластиковый пакет, в руках была газета, а на лице — улыбка. 

Видимо, убедившись, что Эндрю его слушает, Нил начал читать вслух:

— «Вчера Эндрю Миньярд был включён в Зал славы экзи на глазах у толпы фанатов и перед когортой его товарищей, включая бывшего капитана его команды в колледже, когда-то заклятого врага, но теперешнего товарища по клубу, Нила Джостена», — Нил прервался с довольной ухмылкой. — Это я.

Эндрю вздохнул. 

— Нил.

— Стой, стой, я не закончил. «О включении Миньярда объявили после того, как он наглухо закрыл ворота в финальном матче чемпионата, обеспечив своей команде второй титул кряду. Он совершает этот подвиг в одиннадцатый раз с тех пор, как Джостен присоединился к его команде два года назад. Совпадение? Не думаем».

Эндрю решительно пересёк кухню, вырвал газету у него из рук, скомкал её и небрежно швырнул через плечо, наплевав, куда она упадёт. Затем он поднял бровь, выразительно глядя на Нила.

Не растерявшись, Нил вытащил из пакета вторую газету.

— Ну конечно. Конечно, ты купил две, — с каменным лицом сказал Эндрю.

— Ты становишься предсказуем, — заявил Нил, откашлялся и продолжил с того же места: — «Когда его спросили, что он чувствует, оказавшись в одном ряду с королевскими особами экзи, наравне с такими игроками, как Кевин Дэй, знаменитый своей нелюдимостью Миньярд ответил: "А, так поэтому все собрались? Я думал, это очередь за мороженым", и ушёл».

Нил снова прервался, на этот раз от хохота, вытирая с глаз слёзы. Эндрю воспользовался этим, чтобы кинуться за газетой. Нил успел поднять её над головой, но Эндрю ни за что бы не стал за ней прыгать. Вместо этого он воспользовался самым лучшим отвлекающим манёвром: вцепился в футболку Нила и дёрнул его к себе для поцелуя.

Нил ему это позволил, но даже тогда Эндрю чувствовал, что он улыбается. 

— Ты неисправим, — вздохнул Эндрю.

— Я горжусь тобой, — ответил Нил. — Что ж в этом плохого?

На это Эндрю ответил ещё одним поцелуем, скользя рукой по подбородку Нила.

— Мне не нужно от тебя хвалебных од, — выдавил он через минуту.

— Но мне нравится петь тебе хвалебные оды, — пробормотал Нил между поцелуями.

— Тогда надо занять тебе рот чем-то другим.

(Позже Эндрю нехотя позволил ему прочитать его любимый кусок.

«На последующей пресс-конференции Миньярда спросили, не думает ли он, что когда-нибудь к нему в Зале славы присоединится Нил Джостен. "Надеюсь, — ответил Миньярд. — Иначе с ним невозможно будет жить". Дальнейших комментариев не последовало, но это, кажется, говорит о том, что упорные слухи о прошлой вражде Джостена и Миньярда были несколько преувеличены».)


End file.
